villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Teufel
Mr. Fritz Teufel is the main antagonist in the 1986 Hungarian film Cat City. He is a high-ranking official of the cat society, he is the right hand and executive to the cat president, Mr. Gatto . He has an accountant, named Safranek who is his target to abuse both physically and mentally. His left hand is mechanic, thats his tool for abuse. He wants to stop a super mouse agent, named Nick Grabowski to get the plans of the secret weapon, the "Cat Catcher" wich would mean the victory of the mice. He is voiced by Miklós Benedek in the original Hungarian version, and by Dean Hagopian in the English dub. In the 2007 sequel, Miklós Benedek reprised his role. Biography In his first scene his accountant, Safranek reports him about a recent bank heist by the cats. Then he reports him that an experimental laboratory is ready with their invention. He watches the experiment via screen, and it is about shrinking down a cat to get more easily to the hideouts of the mice. The experiment succeed, the cat shrinked. Safranek mentions that it was basically his idea. Then Teufel orders to bring an experimental mouse there to fight with the shrunken cat. The mouse gets the best of the cat easily. Then Teufel abuses Safranek for as a punishment of this faliure. The next day he spies on a secret mouse conference in secret. A mouse agent named Edlington reports that he spoken with a professor who finished with somethings plan. The mice decided that they must send the retired mouse agent, named Grabowski for the plans. The mouse leader mentions a certain Cincinatus. He calls in Safranek, he notices that his head is bonded due to his abuse. But Teufel acts like if he's surprised and ask what happened, Safranek replies he cut himself while shaving. He asks him to look information about Cincinnatus. When Safranek leaves he calls the cat president, Mr. Giovanni Gatto via phone and reports him everything. Later he sends two cat technitians near to Grabowskis house to listen his conversation with the mouse president, Bob Poliakoff. Then Safranek reports him that he found out that Cincinnatus is a long dead historical person, and he mentions that it is a well known fact. That makes Teufel abuse him once more. In the next day he spies on an inportant conversation between Grabowski, Edlington, and Poliakoff. They use sign language to avoid listening. But Teufel uses a decoder cat to crack up their conversation. He found out that Grabowski had to go to the city of Pokyo, to professor Fushimishi, who invented the machine, and take the plans. He got the adress. The mice will send another mouse, Lazy Dick, also to Pokyo, to avoid the cats attention from Grabowski. Grabowski will go in another way in secret. Then he calls in Safranek, and orders him to call a cat named Schwartz. He notices that his hand is bounded, and like the previous time, he asks what happened, acts like he knows nothing. Safranek mentions that it was occured in shaving as well, because the razor was in his hand, that caused the accident. Schwartz arrives to Teufel, he orders him to send his special "mice" to follow Grabowski to Pokyo, and get the plans. Schwartz shows him a video clip of his rats . Teufel agrees to send the four rats to the mission. An engineer cat makes a presentation for Teufel about the cats new inventions against the mice. After the presentation Teufel asks Safranek wich invention is the one he would reccommend. Safranek hesitates, but suddenly says the one. Teufel speaks again with Mr. Gatto via telephone and the president announces him that he will have a party and invites him. Gatto orders him to take the plans with him to the party, and don't come if the doesn't have them yet. Then he asks Safranek about the whereabouts of the rats. Safranek responds that he has spoken with them and they missed the ship to Pokyo, but they will follow him via hydroplane. Then Safranek shows a new invention to Teufel, a robot mouse to get to the mouse holes to spy. But Teufel doesn't satisfied, because he thinks this invention is useless, and Teufel abuses him once more. Gatto orders him to bring Grabowski to his party as well. Then Teufel tells Safranek that Grabowskis plane will arrive at six. He orders him to make the cat teams ready. The war brokes out in the streets between the cats and mice while Grabowski goes via tunnel with a female mouse from Pokyo, Shino-san. He cuts the tunnel so they can capture them. He fights with Grabowski briefly, the mouse knocks out his denture. Shino-san takes down his eyepatch revealing he has a ruby behind that. Teufel wins the fight, and puts both of them to a jar. At night he arrives to Gattos party, and shows him the captured Grabowski and Shino-san. Gatto is satisfied and takes out the plan tapes from the mouse and burns them. Gatto announces that they defeated the mice for good, and he appoints Teufel as his successor. But suddenly an army of armed bats arrive lead by Lazy Dick, Teufel tries to stop them by shooting at them, but a chandelier hits his head. The bats rescue Grabowski and Shino-san, Teufel losts his ruby. The mice are ready with the secret weapon, the "Cat Catcher", thanks to Grabowski, who made photos of the plans with his eyes. The "Cat Catcher" is unleashed, wich is a giant robot dog. It swallows Teufel and all the other cats, it puts a bow tie to their necks, and when they come out of it, they become completely harmless. Teufel starts picking flowers with Safranek and Gatto. In the sequel He and the other cats were freed by some wild cats lead by the mighty cat deity, Moloch. Every cats bow tie was taken down and they become evil again. The cats begin to rampage and take control of the mouse society. After the victory, Moloch takes Gattos place and starts to treat him, Safranek and Gatto like some servants. Moloch orders them to bring something to eat for him. In the kitchen Safranek notices that the Cat Catcher is broadcasted live in the TV, so Grabowski could unleash it again. Teufel comes up with a plan that if they let Moloch to fight with the Cat Catcher they could destroy each other. Gatto likes the idea. They show the broadcasting to Moloch who decides to go fight with the Cat Catcher. They start to watch the fight in the TV. When both Moloch and the Cat Catcher are exhausted in the fight they start a poker game wich the Cat Catcher wins. The Cat Catcher ran out of batteries, and Moloch goes back to the hell. Teufel, Safranek and Gatto sees this as a victory. But suddenly the head of the Cat Catcher falls into the house and Grabowski appears. Grabowski proposes to sign a truce between the cats and the mice. Teufel and the other cats agrees and he orders Safranek to go with him to his office. The cats and the mice are signed the peace treaty wich will last for 99 years. It will ban the cats for eating mice. When Gatto is signed the treaty, he correts him that Gatto is written with double t. Personality He is calm most of the time. He never really looses his temper even if when Safranek upsets him. Whenever he is about to hurt him for punishing him for a failure, he asks him politely to come closer, and Safranek always knows what this means. He is also sadistic. Abusing and insulting Safranek is the biggest amusement for him. But speaking with Mr. Gatto is a big stress for him. After each conversation he lies down to his armchair, once he swallows a lot of pills. The only scene wich he looks angry when he negotiates with Schwartz because he doesn't like him. Teufel seems to be more smarter and probably more evil than Gatto. Appearence He has a grey colored fur. He wears a grey, striped suit and trousers. He wears a white, high necked shirt under it with a red necktie. His left eye is missing, he wears an eyepatch on it, he also keeps a ruby under it. His left hand is mechanic, with sharp claws. His right ear is missing as well. In the scene of Mr. Gattos party he wore a black tuxedo. Videos Gallery Teufel5.png|Teufel shocked by the sight of the Cat Catcher. Teufel3.png|Teufel swallowing a lot of pills after a telephone conversation with Mr. Gatto. Teufel7.png|Teufel's cigar guillotine. Teufel4.png|Teufel drinking. Teufel6.png|Teufel smoking. Teufel2.png teufel9.png|Teufels metal arm. teufel10.png|Teufel speaking with Mr. Gatto. teufel11.png|Teufel arriving to Gatto's party. teufel12.png|Teufel exposing the captured Grabowski. teufel13.png|Teufel with Safranek. teufel14.png|Teufel with Gatto. teufel15.png|Teufel's ruby eye. teufel16.png|Safranek begging Teufel to not hurt him. teufel17.png|Teufel asking Safranek to come closer. teufel19.png|Teufel shooting at bats. teufel20.png|Teufel looking for his ruby. teufel22.png|Teufel in the opening titles of the movie. teufel21.png|The Cat Catcher made every cat harmless, Teufel started to picking flowers with Safranek and Mr. Gatto. Trivia *Mr. Gatto is the only person Mr. Teufel is afraid of. **Mr. Gatto also doesn't like Teufel's smoke addiction. *He abuses Safranek three times in the movie by scratching him with his metal arm, first at his head, the second time at his arm, and for the third time at his tail. *In the sequel he is not the main antagonist, but he still has an inportant role. *In the sequel he has much less screentime, from the 90 minute long movie he only shows up at the 51st minute. *In all 3 cases in the film when he abuses Safranek, it is never shown, only Safraneks scream of pain heard. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Addicts Category:Right-Hand Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spy Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Businessmen Category:Saboteurs Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Elitist Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful